Rules and Rulings (Merindor)
Character Generation The playable races are aelos, yul, maelrio, feiri, and nyre. Goblins, kobolds, and minotaurs require a little more justification, but are not out of the question. Feat acquisition is at every odd level, per Pathfinder. Skills Changes - The following skills are consolidated versions of other skills. * Acrobatics (Dex; ACP) - Balance, Tumble * Athletics (Str; ACP) - Climb, Jump * Disable Device (Int; Trained Only) - Disable Device, Open Lock * Linguistics (int; Trained Only) - Forgery, Decipher Script, Speak Language * Negotiation (Cha) - Diplomacy, Gather Information * Perception (Wis) - Listen, Spot * Stealth (Dex; ACP) - Hide, Move Silently Effectively, if you invest one rank into an older skill, then you are counted as having that rank in all other skills in its group as well. Synergy bonuses between skills of the same group are eliminated. Alternatively, you may wish to simply cut down the number of skills on your character sheet to make for easier bookkeeping. - Skill point gain at 1st level is no longer 4x standard, but just N + Int. - The cost and maximum number of ranks invested for both class and cross-class skills are equalized to character level and 1 point / rank across the board. - A character that invests their first rank into a class skill gains 3 "free" ranks in that skill. The free ranks may only be gained once per skill, and do not count against the maximum allowable rank investment. Alignment Changes - Detect evil ''spells now grant a Will save for any sentient evil creature, though evil clerics and evil outsiders are excluded. A successful saving throw is identical to if the creature had been under the effect of ''undetectable alignment. ''The same is true for ''detect law, chaos, and good. '' - Undead are not automatically evil. The natural alignment for mindless undead is ''true neutral. ''Vampires are ''usually evil ''due to their actions, but the possibility exists for (extremely) infrequent outliers. Undead that are created by ''create undead ''and ''create greater undead ''are always evil. - Clerics are not required to be within one step of their deity's or religion's alignment, and divine spellcasters do not have their spell choices limited by alignment. New Feats Just to make up the lack of a race that has a Strength bonus, the following is presented... '''Martial Preparation Fighter Bonus' Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +4 Benefit: Your Strength score permanently increases by 2. Once per day per 3 points of base attack bonus you have, you can reroll one of your attacks. You may only declare this after the attack has been made, but before the results are announced. You must take the result of the second roll, even if it is worse than the first. Special: Martial Preparation can be used in place of Weapon Focus to qualify for a feat, prestige class, or other special ability. You must still pick a specific weapon if the feat, prestige class, or special ability would confer a benefit upon the weapon picked for Weapon Focus. More feats possibly pending; racial feats may be found on the pages of the races. Grapple Revision Starting a Grapple First, make a touch attack (provokes AoOs) – if successful, make an opposed Grapple check. The winner has its opponent held (or can break the hold). IN A GRAPPLE: * You do not threaten opponents that are not grappling. * You lose your Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) against opponents that are not grappling. * When attempting any not purely mental action, a character in a grapple must first succeed at an opposed grapple check against every opponent in the grapple (in case of multiple grapplers). This check is a free action. (Note: When making a full attack, you must make an opposed grapple check before each attack.) Movement A holding opponent can move as much as its opponent's additional total weight allows. Each additional opponent that overcomes the holder's Grapple check also adds its weight to the total. Pinning Overcoming a held opponent by 10 or more, or a free opponent by 20 or more, means the opponent is pinned (or the Grapple ends; winner's choice). Pinned opponents take -5 on all Grapple checks and -4 on all attack rolls. They can’t move, and you may put ropes or manacles on them if you wish to, using a standard action. At the end of any turn you are pinning your opponent, you may inflict unarmed or constriction damage. With subsequent attack actions, you may attack with natural weapons or light weapons with no penalty. Lift A held opponent can be handled by expending an attack action as if it were inanimate gear of twice its weight (since it's struggling). A pinned opponent can be handled as if it were inanimate gear of its actual weight. Throw: '''A lifted opponent can be thrown just out of your reach if it can be lifted off ground, and up to twice as far if it can be lifted overhead. '''Escaping a Grapple Escaping a grapple requires an attack action. As with any action in a grapple, the character must succeed at an opposed grapple check against everyone in the grapple. Combined Effort When 2 or more grapplers are engaged in a grapple, their combined score is used by taking the maximum BAB & STR scores within the group. Each grappler in the group beyond the 1st adds +2 to the group's grapple check result.Category:Merindor Category:METAGAAAAME?